Meet the Greys
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: A three shot about Mitchie meeting Shane's family for the first time.
1. Nervous

Hola!

Like I said I've got a lot more time on my hand now that I've finished my exams.

So this'll either be a two shot or a three shot about Mitchie meeting Shane's family for the first time.

Let me know what ya think :)

* * *

><p>To say I'm nervous is an understatement. The reason being is because I'm meeting Shane's family for the first time. Yes you heard right Shane Grey lead singer of Connect 3. Shane and I have been dating for over a year now. We met at Camp Rock, where Shane was sent to improve his attitude and I just wanted to learn more about music and let the light shine on me. Throw in a girl with the voice (which happened to be me) and a mean girl and you have a highly eventful summer. Shane and I confessed our feelings for each another on a canoe after our impromptu duet during Final Jam but because of Shane's supper busy schedule I only got to see him once during the year and that was on my seventeenth birthday. However during the second summer we both got to know each other very well and after sharing our first kiss whilst packing up the Camp Rock signs both Shane and I knew that we couldn't go back to the same routine we had over the year consisting of several phone calls and e-mails. No, both of us wanted to be able to see each other and so whenever Shane had a day off he would fly over to spend the weekend with me. As a result of this I am now stood in front of my mirror that hung on my bedroom wall making sure I looked perfect seeing as I was spending the weekend with his family.<p>

I decided to wear a black skirt that rested just above my knees and a purple blouse. I didn't want to give the impression that I was trying to hard so I decided to make myself look smart but casual at the same time. I decided to let my hair dry naturally seeing as my hair was naturally wavy and made sure that my makeup looked natural.

I glanced at the clock to check the time. 4.55pm. Shane would be here in about 15 minutes. Shane's family had moved to Dallas during the year Shane and I spent apart. According to Shane the reason behind this was because they always thought of Dallas as their hometown despite having lived in New Jersey for over ten years. I lived an hour and a half away but once again because of Shane's busy schedule I never had the chance to meet his family.

I grabbed my over-night bag and made my way down stairs and sat in the living room waiting for Shane to arrive. 10 minutes later I heard a car pull into the driveway. Mom had already let Shane in as I reached the door. He gave my mom a brief hug and shook my dad's hand before making his way towards me.

"Hey." I said as Shane pulled me in for a hug. Instantly I felt the nerves disappear for a moment as I relaxed into his arms

"Hey" He replied and gave me peck on the cheek knowing that it would be inappropriate to give me a kiss on the lips in front of my parents.

"You ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and suddenly felt the nerves creep back. Shane took my over-night bag whilst I hugged my parent's goodbye before walking to Shane's side and grabbing his free hand.

Shane put the over-night bag into the back of his car and opened the door for me. Giggling I said "I see chivalry hasn't died out yet" as I got into the car.

Shane smiled and closed the door before getting into the driver's seat. He turned to look at me, cupped the side of my face and leaned in to give me a loving kiss on the lips. Fireworks exploded in my stomach as they did every time we kissed. "You look beautiful" He said once we pulled away. I smiled and felt a slight blush make its way to my face, while Shane started the car.

The ride to his house was silent as the nerves kept getting stronger as we came closer and closer to our destination. Shane noticed this and grabbed one of my hands. "Don't worry Mitchie, they'll love you." Shane said reassuringly. I gave him a small smile, grateful of the fact that he was trying to make me feel better. I sighed and began to draw pictures on Shane's hand with my thumb.

All too soon we pulled in front of the Grey's giant house. I took a deep breath once I got out of the car as I felt the cool October breeze hit me. Shane made his way over to me and gave me a quick kiss. Pulling away he grabbed my hand and said "Everything'll be fine Mitch. Trust me." I felt him squeeze my hand reassuringly and led the way to the door.

I remained silent as Shane slipped his key into the door whilst giving my hand another gentle squeeze. _Here goes nothing ._I thought as we walked into the house. We immediately came face to face with a middle aged woman, most likely Shane's mother. As soon as she saw us she ran over to Shane and pulled him into what looked like a bone crushing hug. "It's good to have you back" I heard her whisper.

As soon as she pulled away she glanced towards me. "And you must be Mitchie." She said as she made her way over to me and pulled me into a surprising hug. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you. Thank you for bringing my boy back." She whispered into my ear. I looked over her shoulder to see Shane smiling at us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey." I said once she pulled away.

"Oh please there's no need or formalities, call me Denise." She replied and I smiled suddenly feeling that things might actually turn out alright.

"I thought I heard voices." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a middle-man making his way towards us. He went over to Shane and gave him a quick hug before turning to me. For some reason he didn't have the same warm presence as Denise did. I felt the nerves surface once again.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mitchie; I'm Andrew, Shane's father." He said and stuck out his hand.

I smiled and shook it. "It's lovely to meet you." I said as I gave Shane a quick glance.

"Well why don't we move on over to the dining room, Dinner is almost ready." Denise said as Shane made his way over to my side, grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on my temple. I smiled at him before he led me into the dining room.

"Where are Nicola and Frankie?" Shane asked as we entered the dining room.

"They'll be down in a minute." Andrew replied. Just as he said that I heard footsteps rush down the stairs.

"Shane!" I heard someone exclaim. Shane and I turned to around to see a young boy around the age of 10 standing in the doorway before he rushed over to Shane and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey buddy." Shane said as I smiled at the two of them. Once they pulled away Shane led Frankie over to me and introduced us.

"I'm Frankie, nice to meet you." He said as he reaches out a hand.

I laughed and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you Frankie, I'm Mitchie." I said. He went over to sit by the table. Shane laughed at this before we heard a cough coming from the doorway. Turning I saw a teenage girl no more that thirteen years old. Shane smiled at the girl and gave her a quick hug before leading her over to me.

"Nicola this is Mitchie my girlfriend." I smiled and held out a hand. She simply glared at me before walking over to sit next to Frankie. I looked at Shane and saw that he had an angry look on his face before turning his attention to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the table. I sat opposite to Nicola who kept glaring at me. An awkward silence fell upon us as Denise dished out the dinner and Shane placed a hand on my knee.

During the course of the meal Denise and Andrew kept asking me questions about my life. They seemed impressed with my answers so far.

"So Shane tells me you're a musician, what do you play." Andrew asked me as he took another bite of his food.

"I play guitar and piano. But I also sing and write songs." I replied. I heard Nicola scoff but I ignored her.

"Really!" Denise said, clearly interested. "What got you into music in the first place?" She asked

"Well I grew up listening to my grandpa sing and when I was about five years old he taught me a couple of chord on the piano and it just progressed from there really." I replied.

At this point I saw Nicola smash a fist on the table "Okay seeing as none of my family members are gonna ask this question I will. Why are you really dating my brother? Is it for the money? The fame?" She exclaimed.

"Nicola!" Shane yelled.

I placed a hand on top of Shanes and said "Nicola I'm not using your brother for his money or fame. I'm dating him because I really care about him." I said calmly.

She scoffed again and said "Yeah right, seriously what is it. I mean there is no way Shane would date someone like you, I mean look at you you're nothing special there must be a reason why he's dating you."

I felt those words pierce my heart as tears threatened to surface. I turned to Denise and said "Do you mind if I use the bathroom for a moment."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and said "Of course, it's upstairs third door on the left."

I thanked her and made my way to the bathroom as I heard yelling come from the dining room. I got to the bathroom and saw the tears that streamed down my face. _Just breathe Mitchie, Shane like you for you. _I said to myself as I cleared my face.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Mitchie it's me Shane, open up." I opened the door and immediately felt Shane's arms wrap around me as I cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry Mitchie. Don't believe a word she says ok." He whispered into my ear as his arms rubbed my back soothingly.

I sniffled and look up at him "I'm fine" I whispered.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. I sighed and turned my head away as more tears surfaced. I felt him put a hand under my chin and lifted it and locked eyes with his. He sighed as his thumbs wiped away my tears.

"Mitchie" he whispered.

I sighed "I'm fine, just some of the word she said brought back some of my old insecurities." I confessed. Shane looked at me before leaning down to kiss me. He rested his forehead against mine once we pulled away. "Mitchie you know that nothing she said is true. I know that you would never use me for my fame. And you are special, you mean everything to me. Don't believe a word she says ok." He said.

I smiled. "Do you think we could go back downstairs? Your mom's dessert looks amazing." I joked.

He laughed and pulled me in for another hug before taking my hand and leading me downstairs back to the dining room.

Once we sat down I noticed Nicola wasn't there and saw Shane's parents smiling at my sympathetically. I smiled at them and we ate the dessert Denise had made. The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Nicola didn't come back down and the rest of us went into the living room after dinner and just talked. Denise, Andrew and I were all getting to know each other as we watched Shane and Frankie play on the Xbox.

"I'm sorry about what Nicola said." Dense said as we watched the two boys attempt to slay a dragon.

I smiled at her and said "It's ok; I was kind of expecting someone to say something like that. I just want you to know that I genuinely care about your son and I'd never intentionally hurt him."

She smiled at this and said "I know you wouldn't. I can tell by the way you look at each other. I've never seen him so happy Mitchie and I have you to thank for that. When Shane called after Camp Rock I cried. It had been almost two years since he called us. Once he explained to us that he met a girl that knocked some sense into him and brought him back down to earth I knew that I had to meet you. I also called Brown to find out more about you and he was nothing but nice. You've had a huge impact on Shane and on this family Mitchie and I'll forever be grateful for everything you've done for us."

Touched by her words I simply smiled at her. I turned back to the others and saw that they were all staring at Denise and I. I blushed and Shane chuckled making his way over to us. He sat by my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

It was 11pm when we decided that it was best for us to go to bed. Andrew turned to me and Shane. "I trust we can let you two stay in the same room without having to worry about becoming grandparents anytime soon." He joked. Both Shane and I blushed at this as we reassured them that nothing would happen and made our way to Shane's room.

We got to his room and Shane went to his bathroom that was connected to his room to change. I grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and a strap top from my overnight bag and changed in his room. Once I changed I heard Shane knock on the bathroom door asking if it was ok for him to come back into the room. I walked over to the door and opened it for him. He smiled at me as we made our way over to his bed. Once we got in he immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed me with everything he had. I eagerly returned the kiss as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I entangled my fingers into his hair as he pushed me down onto my back as he hovered over me. When the need for air became too much of problem I pulled away. Shane rested his head on my neck as his lips lingered on my skin. The only sound you could hear was our heavy breathing. Once he composed himself Shane rolled off of me and laid by my side. I turned to him and let my head rest on his chest.

I felt him play with my hair in a soothing way and I felt my eyes starting to droop as sleep consumed me.

* * *

><p>So there's part one for ya!<p>

Love it/hate it comment and let me know what ya think.


	2. Baseball and bonding

Hey!

So heres the second part.

I just want to say thank you to EVRYONE for all the alerts/favorites and reviews...it means a lot.

Hope you enjoy pt2

=D

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Shane's arms. I sighed contently as I turned around to face him. I smiled, he looked so peaceful. His hair was all over the place and his face had a small smile on it. I looked over his shoulder to see what time it was. 6.45am it read. I sighed and decided to get up knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I started to get out of the bed when I felt Shane's arms tighten around my waist and pull me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled sleepily.

I giggled and relaxed into his touch. "No where." I replied and went back to lie beside him.

"Damn straight you're not" He teased as he gave my shoulder a gentle kiss.

I sighed in content relishing the feeling of being in his arms. We lay in comfortable silence for what felt like hours but were only a couple of minutes before he said "What time is?"

I turned around and looked over his shoulders at the clock. "6.55" I whispered. He groaned. "Why are we awake this early on a Saturday?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just woke about 10 minutes ago and I didn't think I'd be able to get back to sleep so I thought I'd get up" I explained to him as he kissed my shoulder once again.

"You're not going anywhere" He said. I laughed and then I felt his hand play with my hair soothingly once again and for some strange reason I found myself feeling very sleepy. Who would have thought that a simple gesture like this could make you feel so relaxed? I fought the urge to go back to sleep for a few minutes until I finally gave in and closed my eyes as sleep consume me once again.

"Should we wake them" I heard someone whisper. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Shane's arms. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes so I just pretended not to hear whatever the person said until I saw a flash go off and then felt Shane move. Guessing he was waking up I thought I should do the same. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Denise and Frankie were stood at the edge of the bed. Both were grinning as I saw that Denise had a camera in her hands. I heard Shane groan beside me as he moved himself into a sitting position. I followed his lead.

"Mom!" Shane complained. "Why'd you have to wake us?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready" She simply replied.

I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was now 9.40am.

"But what's with the camera?" Shane asked.

Denise gave a sheepish smile and said "You two looked cute together so I thought I'd capture the moment."

I laughed, feeling more awake than before. "We'll be down in a minute" Shane said.

Denise and Frankie turned to leave. I turned to look at Shane who had an amused smile on his face and then gave me a light peck on the lips. "Good morning" He mumbled.

I smiled and got out of the bed laughing when I heard Shane groan at the loss of contact. I went over to his side of the bed and extended my hands. Smiling he grabbed them and pulled himself up.

We walked downstairs together and saw that Andrew, Denise, Frankie and Nicola were sat by the table. I felt Shane grab my hand knowing that I was uncomfortable being around his sister after last night. Thankfully she said nothing as we sat down and ate our breakfast, consisting of blueberry pancakes with syrup.

Nicola immediately left the table as soon as she finished her breakfast without saying a word to her family. I heard Shane sigh and placed a reassuring hand on my knee like he did last night.

"So what's on the agenda today mom?" Shane asked trying to lift the mood.

Denis smiled "Well Frankie has his first baseball match today at 2 so we're all going to support him. But I thought that we'd have a girl's day out this morning. Would you be up for that Mitchie?"

I smiled "I'd love that" I replied.

"Alright then I'll go see if Nicola wants to join us while you finish up your breakfast" She then left the kitchen and made her way to Nicola's room. I'll admit I am nervous to spend the entire morning alone with Shane's mom, especially if Nicola was joining us.

Frankie broke me out of my thoughts and said "Well while you guys go out and do all that girly stuff. Shane is gonna help me do some last minute training. You too dad"

"I am?" Shane asked.

"Yes you are and you can't make up any excuse to get out of it. If you do I'll show Mitchie the most embarrassing baby pictures of you" Frankie threatened.

Shane laughed nervously "You're bluffing." He said.

Frankie then reached into his pocket and pulled out a stuffed envelope full of pictures.

Shane's eyes widened "OK OK, I'll help you. But please don't show those pictures...to anyone." He pleaded. Andrew and I laughed.

"Awww Shane, I was looking forward to seeing those baby pics." I teased.

Shane glared at us as we continued to laugh at him. Just then Denise came back down stairs. We all turned to look at her. "Well Mitchie looks like it's just you and me." I smiled.

"Alright then. I'll just go get ready" I smiled at them and gave Shane a quick peck on the cheek and made my way up to his room. I decided to wear my navy skinny jeans and a fitted cerise top with my leather jacket over it.

Satisfied with how I looked I made my way downstairs. As I reached the bottom I saw Shane and Denise making their way towards me. "You ready to go?" Denise asked as she grabbed her car key that lay on the table that leant against the wall. "Yeah." I said simply.

I went over to give Shane a hug and kissed his cheek before following Denise out the door and to her car.

Being able to spend time with Denise was great. We went to several shops and really got to know each other well. At lunch we stopped by Nelson's cafe to grab something to eat before going to Frankie's baseball game.

Shane's POV

I sat down on the bench in the garden and watched dad help Frankie do some last minute practicing before the game. Mitchie and my mom had been gone for about an hour. I smiled at the fact that my family liked Mitchie. Well everyone except Nicola. I hadn't spoken to her since dinner last night and honestly, I was still mad at her for saying those things to Mitchie seeing as she's never met her before. I knew how much those words had hurt Mitchie simply because she was a victim of bullying when she was younger that made her insecure about herself and her talents. I remember Mitchie calling me one night and revealing these fears and doubts. We had been dating for a couple of months and she called me crying saying that she didn't understand why I wanted to be with her. She kept going on about how I deserve to be with someone that can offer me more. Thankfully I was able to convince her that she was everything I wanted and so much more. During the course of the year we spent apart I helped her overcome these insecurities and she became the confident person she is today. Nicola had no right to assume that Mitchie's a gold-digger, and she definitely had no right to insult her and bring all those insecurities back.

I sighed as I watched Frankie and dad pitch the ball to each other. I wanted Nicola to be able to accept the fact that Mitchie and I were together because I've never felt this way before. Before I met Mitchie I had built so many walls around me that I ended up hiding behind the jerk that didn't care about anyone but himself. All I want her to do is realize that I love Mitchie.

I got up and made my way back into the house. I've never told Mitchie that I love her before, simply because of the fact that I've always been afraid that she wouldn't feel the same or she'd think I was moving too fast, despite the fact we've been dating for over a year now we've only been able to see each other a couple of times.

I made my way upstairs towards Nicola's room. I opened the door slightly and said "Hey, can I come in for a sec?"

She turned to look at me and nodded. I made my way over to her bed and sat down on the edge facing her seeing as she was sitting on the chair by her desk.

After about a minute of silence she spoke up and asked "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanna know why you said those things to Mitchie last night. You don't even know her." I said thinking it would be easier to just go straight to the point.

"Because she's just like all those other girls you've dated. They all want something from you and you're too blind to see it" She said coldly.

"Don't you dare compare Mitchie to those other girls! She's nothing like them! I mean she's the first girl I've actually brought home to meet you guys, she's never asked for a single thing from me and heck my fame was one of the main reasons as to why she was so scared to date me...but most importantly she's the only girl I've EVER loved" I explained trying not to let my anger take over.

"Clearly your feelings for her are binding you from realizing that she doesn't care." She sighed "I just don't wanna see you get hurt." She replied.

"If she didn't care then why the hell would she make the effort to get to know you? Why would she be so nervous about meeting you...Mitchie is not the one hurting me Nic, you are. All I want is for you to at least try to get to know her and not just assume she's like the others. It hurts knowing that the girl I love cried because of you. It hurts to know that my own sister doesn't want me to be happy!" I yelled and made my way towards the door. I stopped and turned to look at Nicola.

"By the way you should be thanking Mitchie for being with me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here right now. I'd still be the same jerk I was last year that broke off all connections to his family. And I thought you'd at least be happy to know that this is the happiest I've ever been and that's because of Mitchie. She's brought the real Shane back. She's the reason you have your brother back." I said and then left to go get ready for the game.

I made my way downstairs and saw that my dad was sat by himself with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Hey dad. Where's Frankie?" I asked as I sat on the stool next to him. He chuckled and said "Apparently we should never pursue a career in coaching so he's gone over to his friend's house to practice. He'll be back by lunch."

I laughed; Frankie is definitely the joker of the family. A peaceful silence fell upon us until my dad said "Mitchie's an amazing girl Shane. Don't let her go 'cause it's not every day a superstar like you finds a girl that doesn't care about your social status." I smiled, happy that my father approved of my relationship. But my smiled turned into a frown when I thought about Nicola. Dad noticed this and said "She'll come around Shane."

I sighed. "She doesn't even know Mitchie. She has no right to judge her by the fact she's a talented, normal teenage girl" I said.

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt" Dad explained.

"I know! But you'd think that the fact we've been together for over a year would make a difference. Especially seeing as Nate, Jason and Uncle Brown all love her." I replied, slightly frustrated.

"You know I planned on telling Mitchie that I love her tomorrow but I want everyone to just accept Mitchie so that things won't be as awkward when she comes around. I just want us to be happy." I confided. I felt dad put his arm on my shoulder.

"Shane, you shouldn't let Nicola determine whether or not you tell Mitchie how you feel. Just give Nicola some time, she'll come around." With that he made his way over to the fridge and got a bunch of food out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making a sandwich. Do you want one?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied. Another silence fell upon us as he proceeded to make out lunch. "I'm nervous" I blurted out. Dad stopped what he was doing and looked at me. Confusion was written across his face. "Nervous about what?" he asked.

"About telling her how I feel. I don't wanna scare her. This is her first relationship and I don't know whether or not this is moving too fast. I don't want her to feel pressurised to tell me that she loves me too knowing that she's not ready" I confessed staring at my hands that rested on the counter.

Dad laughed. I looked up confused. "Why are you laughing?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Shane you have nothing to worry about. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she loves you too. And if you feel she's not ready then just tell her that you understand and be patient with her until she's ready...everything will be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled at me "Really."

After that we just sat and talked about nothing really. It felt nice knowing that I could confide in my dad. It felt nice being so close to my family again. During my jerk phase I barely spoke to my family. And when I did it'd always be insulting. But now I feel like we're a family again and that's because of Mitchie.

Frankie came home at around 1pm so he could get ready for the game. After that the four of us (including Nicola) got in the car and made our way to the pitch.

We were one of the first ones to get there, thankfully so I went with Frankie to talk to the coach whilst dad was talking to some of the other parents. Nicola just sat on one of the benches glued to her phone.

It was 1.45 and there was no sign of mom and Mitchie so I made my way over to the benches with my dad and sat in front of Nicola who looked bored out of her mind as dad started talking to her about the game. Frankie and his team were listening intently to the coach. I looked around trying to find my mom and Mitchie. I sighed _where are they? _I thought. Preoccupied with trying to find my mom and Mitchie I failed to notice two presences make their way towards us.

"Hey stranger" I heard someone say. I jumped but relaxed and smiled when I realized that it was Mitchie.

"Hey yourself." I replied. "What took you so long?" I asked as I slipped my arm around her shoulder.

She laughed "We kinda lost track of time" she said as she turned to look at my mom who sat behind us with dad and Nicola.

Mom then caught our attention. "I had to break the speed limit a couple of time but we eventually made it." She joked. We laughed at this but I saw Nicola glace at Mitchie but because I didn't want any drama today I ignored her.

We watched the game and I explained to Mitchie the rules seeing as she doesn't really know anything about baseball. Frankie's team won and to celebrate we decided to go out to eat at Benny's.

Turns out the night was a lot of fun. Everyone was laughing, even Nicola and I was glad that mom and dad made Mitchie feel like she was a part of the family. It made me feel a whole lot confident about telling Mitchie how I felt.

We got home at about 10.30pm. I laughed when I saw Mitchie and mom walk in with a bunch of shopping bags. Mom and Mitchie went upstairs to put their bags in their rooms (well my room in Mitchie's case) and Frankie went to his room whilst dad made his was over to the living room. I decided to go up to my room to spend some alone time with Mitchie.

However a voice stopped me as I started going up the stairs.

"Shane." I knew it was Nicola straight away.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned to look at her.

She hesitated for a moment and I was about to say something but she beat me to it. "I'm sorry" she said. I looked at her in shock and confusion and I signalled for her to carry on. She took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have said those things to Mitchie. But you have to understand, I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt. But I failed to realize that I was hurting you and Mitchie by not giving her a chance. I promise to make things right. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "You're my sister of course I forgive you." She pulled away and smiled. "But I'm not the one you should be apologising to." I said to her. She nodded and said "I know and I will do tomorrow seeing as I know that you are itching to have some alone time with her."

I laughed. "Thanks" I replied sincerely. I turned and made my way upstairs but stopped when Nicola said "By the way Shane, Mitchie love you too. You should definitely tell her tomorrow." I gave her a shocked look and she said "I heard you and dad taking today." and made her way over to the living room.

Overwhelmed with happiness I made my way to my room. Finally things seem to going right. When I got to my room I noticed that Mitchie was stood on my balcony looking lost in thought as she gazed at the stars. I smiled and made my way over to her. She jumped when I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

We stood in silence relishing the feeling of just being together. She turned to look at me and leaned up to kiss me. I eagerly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We only pulled away when the need for air became too great. No words were said as we made our way to my bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled closer to me and rested her head against my chest. I smiled feeling a whole lot confident about confessing my feelings for her. _Life could not get any better _I thought as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Well there ya have it! I'll try and upload the third part asap<p>

If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me

xxx


	3. Falling together

Hey guys!

It's taken me a lot longer to upload so plese forgive me but I had a lot going on a school and I had to go to a university open day.

I hope you guys enjoy this final part to Meet The Greys

personally I don't think its my best work but I'll let you decide :)

Smitchie fluff guaranteed ;)

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

3am. I sighed as I glanced at the clock once again. _Why am I still awake?_ I thought. I closed my eyes desperately trying to force myself to sleep. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes I sighed knowing that nothing I do will make me fall asleep. I sighed and turned to face the beauty that lay in my arms watching her sleeping peacefully with her arm wrapped around my waist. I smile and kissed her head and felt her arms tighten around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and found myself mesmerized by her beauty.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_ I thought as I moved a stray lock of hair from her face. I felt my heart race up when she snuggled herself further into my embrace. I know exactly why I'm not able to sleep. Truth be told all I've been thinking about today...or yesterday is how to confess my feelings for Mitchie. Or even if I should tell her. We may have been dating for over a year but the distance that separated us made me cautious of telling her how I felt. Honestly I'm scared. Scared that she won't feel the same way about me. Scared that she'll feel pressurised to tell me that she loves me too.

I've never felt this way before and I don't want to screw things up. You see, not only is this Mitchie's first serious relationship but it's also mine. Yes you heard right Shane Grey has never been in a fully committed relationship. Most of you probably won't believe this so I might as well explain things. Before Connect 3 and the fame I had never taken any interest in dating because I was so focused on my music. But once we got the record deal our managers always paired me up with a Hollywood starlet hoping to get more publicity for the band. I despised every single one of those "relationships" because the girls never actually cared about me. They only cared about the money. As well as this the label had set me up with so many of these girls that I had been branded as a player that sees women as nothing more than an object. I guess you can that this was one of the factors that turned me into the jerk I was. However what angers me the most about these "relationships" is that Mitchie fears that she's just another one of these girls. She's never said that to me but I can tell that she thinks it by the way she stares at those photos of stick insects also know as models and whenever I was linked to another girl during the year apart she would never ask me about them and she talks to me as if she had been expecting me to pull a stunt like that and break her heart. I shuddered at the thought. I would never cheat on Mitchie...EVER. She's the only person that really understands me and that's why I want to make sure that everything's right when I tell her that I love her, so that she can finally realize that she's the only person I ever want to be with. She's the woman I want to marry, to have kids with and to spend the rest of my life with.

I sighed happily and turned all my attention on to Mitchie. I gave her another kiss on the head as I felt determination run through my body as I looked at Mitchie. I am going to tell her. I'm going to tell her how I feel and there's no chance in hell that I'll turn back. On that note I felt my eyes droop as sleep finally crept up and overtook my body.

I was alone when I woke up. I adjusted my eyes slightly to the light that made its way through the curtains. Curiously wondering where Mitchie was I got out of bed and made my way downstairs only to be acquainted with a joyful laughter coming from the kitchen. I recognised that laugh anywhere as I quickened my pace slightly only to stop and find Mitchie smiling and happily laughing along with my parents. Neither of them noticed my presence and so I crept up behind Mitchie and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her jump before she relaxed into my embrace and covered both of my hands with her own. I rested my head on her shoulder "Where did you disappear to this morning?" I whispered in to her ear and kissed her cheek feeling a slight blush make it way to Mitchie's face. I saw my parents smile at us from the corner of my eye but chose to ignore it seeing as I was enchanted by the beauty that was in my arms.

"Well you were in a deep sleep this morning so I thought I'd go downstairs to get something to eat. I saw your parents in the kitchen and so I thought I'd keep them company." Mitchie explained as I turned her around so that she was facing me. Immediately she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed her head my lips lingering for a while longer.

However, much to my annoyance Frankie just had to interrupt the moment and came charging into the kitchen and scoffed his face with the food mom had set on the table for us.

Mitchie pulled away and grabbed my hand before making her way to the seats that surrounded the food on the counter.

Once we had finished our breakfast I planned on putting my plan into action. Today was all about me and her and I'm determined to make it a day she'll never forget. Mitchie made her way upstairs to go collect her stuff and Frankie went into the living room to play on his Xbox. I took a sip of my drink and saw that my mom and dad had matching smiles on their faces.

Confused I looked at them and said "What are you guys smiling about?"

Mom shrugged and just said "Nothing just excited about the fact I'll have a daughter in law in a couple of years time."

My eyes widened and both parents laughed at me. "Why would you say that?" I asked wearily.

"Shane! Even a blind man can see the love you two have for each other. You two are perfect for each other and you shouldn't be nervous about telling her how you feel." Mom said.

At this I turned to glare at my dad "You weren't supposed to tell her." I hissed as I turned back to mom once again "and how did you come to the conclusion that I'll end up marrying her after telling her how I feel." I questioned.

Mom smiled and simply said "Mothers intuition."

At this they both turned their attention to the empty dishes and progressed to move them. I smiled slightly at the thought of marrying Mitchie. Maybe when we're both a little older that dream will come true but at this point mu focus is on tonight.

Decided to go see if Mitchie was ready I left the kitchen and made my way to the stairs only to be stopped in my tracks as I saw my sister and my girlfriend sharing a brief hug. Once they pulled away Nicola smiled and winked at me before making her way to join my parents in the kitchen.

I smiled finally relieved that everything had fallen into place. I turned to Mitchie who wore a shocked look on her face. I laughed and made my way over to her pulling her into a tight hug. "What was that all about?" I asked her.

She pulled away and locked her eyes onto mine. "Well...she apologized for acting the way she did and asked if we could start from scratch saying that she was happy for the both of us" She said still slightly shocked.

I laughed and said "See I told you everything would work out. Now are you ready to go?"

She simply nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. The smile was suddenly glued to my face. I was amazed by how one simple gesture could make you feel like your whole body's on fire.

Mom, dad, Nicola and Frankie had made their way over to us each giving Mitchie a hug. Mom and dad once again thanked Mitchie for bringing me back. Frankie joked with Mitchie and finally Nicola gave Mitchie a surprising bone crushing hug.

Mitchie thanked them for having her before making her way to the car.

I turned to look at my family and saw that they were all wearing similar smirks. Knowing what they were going to say I said "Don't say a word! I'll let you know what happens okay"

After giving each of them a hug I followed Mitchie and made the way to the car. As we pulled out of the driveway I heard Mitchie sigh contently. We sat in a peaceful silence for a while before Mitchie said "So Mr. Grey what's our plan of action for the day?"

I laughed. "That is for me to know and you to find out Miss Torres" I teased. We pulled up at Costa coffee and I gave her a long and passionate kiss before getting out of the car.

Once we got out coffee we made our way to the local and unusually deserted park. We just sat on the swings and talked for hours about anything and everything and shared several kisses in between.

It was 3pm when I decided it would be best to make our way back to the car. Throughout the day Mitchie kept asking me where we were going to but I resisted her temptations, even when she gave me her famous puppy dog look.

"Shaaaaaane! Why won't you tell me?" she whined. I laughed as I started the car and said "Baby, you'll find out soon enough now why don't close those eyes and take a nap because we'll be sat here for a while."

She huffed and crossed her arms before resting her head back and closed her eyes. Within 30 minutes she had fallen asleep. Having me singing to her certainly helped.

3 hours later I smiled as I saw the sign that directed us to the place that changed both of our lives. Mitchie was still sleeping as I pulled up at the place we call home...Camp Rock.

As I pulled up I saw Uncle Brown looking at us with a smile upon his face and gave me a thumb up, indicating that everything was ready. I took a deep breath before turning to Mitchie and slightly shake her. "Wake up baby, we're home" I whispered as she stirred before opening her eyes. She turned around taking in the surrounding before she screamed and gave me a bone crushing hug and kissed every part of my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said in-between kisses before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. I reluctantly pulled away after a couple of minutes trying to compose myself. I smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and making my way over to get Mitchie out.

When she got out she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of being back here. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards our lake. The smile never left her face as she familiarised herself with this place.

I stopped before we reached our destination. Mitchie looked at me confused but before she could say anything I said "Close your eyes." She looked at me startled before following my orders and closing them. I immediately went to wrap an arm around her waist as my other held her hand guiding her.

Once we were close enough I stopped and told her to open her eyes. I heard her gasp as soon as she saw what was in front of her. We were on the beach that had been covered in rose petals. In the middle there was a picnic basket and a blanket lying on the floor. Brown had even made sure that there were a couple of candles carefully placed in lanterns surrounding the blanket.

Mitchie was speechless. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards our dinner. Once we sat down Mitchie engulfed me into a hug. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!" She whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.

"You're welcome." I replied.

Mitchie and I sat beside each other and ate our food. Once we finished we lay side by side and cherished the moment. No words were needed as we gazed at the stars admiring their beauty.

However I knew this silence couldn't last forever because I needed to tell her how I felt. I turned my face to look at her. I swallowed my nerves and said "Mitchie, when you think of the future what do you see?"

She turned her face and our eyes locked. "I see myself happy with you" She replied seriously. I felt my heart swell with love. _This is it Shane. No turning back now. _I said to myself.

"Do you wanna know what I see?" She nodded our eyes still locked on each other. "I see you and me together, happier than we are now. I see you as my wife and the mother of our children." Tears began to form in her eyes. I used my hand to brush away the tears and continued "But most importantly I see myself spending the rest of my life with you. Mitchie you make my life complete. My life is nothing without you. I'd give up everything in a heartbeat just to be with because you are my whole world Mitchie Torres and I never want to lose you because...I love you." I finished and kissed her lips passionately. She responded eagerly as I rolled us over so that I was hovering over her. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted entrance immediately. Our kiss intensified as my hand slipped under her shirt. Her hands entangled themselves into my hair pulling me closer. I moaned at this and continued to rub her skin. Suddenly air became a necessity and she pulled away breathless. I mover my lips to kiss her jaw line and down o her neck and bit down on it. She moaned and this only encouraged me as I was determined to leave a mark.

"Sh...Shane" Mitchie said breathlessly. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. She smiled and said "I love you too." My smile grew as I saw nothing but love shine in her eyes. I smiled and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. I pulled away but our faced we're only inches apart.

"You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that" I confessed

She smiled and pecked my lips "Trust me I do" She smiled that beautiful smile that could light up any room.

I rested my forehead against hers "I love you Michelle Maria Torres" I said.

She laughed and said "I love you too Shane Adam Grey"

I rolled off of her and lay beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I kissed her temple sweetly and she snuggled against my side.

Nothing can describe how I feel at this moment. This is the moment I realized that my home is not in LA, not in Dallas and not in Camp Rock. Home is wherever Mitchie is, it's where my heart is.

* * *

><p>There you have it!<p>

Once again I want to thank you for all the favourites/alerts and comments it means the world to me.

Let me know what y'sll think and don't be afraid to give me any suggestions.

Oh and I do apologize if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes

xxx


	4. Epilogue

Here it is the epilogue for MTGs hope you like.

* * *

><p>Epilogue – 5 Years Later<p>

Shane's POV

I am the luckiest man in the world. Seriously, I have an amazing family, a great career and a beautiful wife, Mitchie. Yes you heard right Mitchie and I are now married! A lot has happened since the day she met my family 5 years ago.

For one Mitchie is now an international superstar. She got offered a record deal by my label during our third summer at Camp Rock and she was an instant hit. She joined us as our opening act and things took off from there.

Our relationship became public in December that year as well, despite the fact I went to her prom/graduation. At that time Mitchie had not been signed so the majority of her classmates all thought she had paid me to be her date. That got me fuming mad but Mitchie told me not to bother and after smiling that mesmerising smile I listened to her. When our relationship went public we had been caught kissing in a park in Dallas and of course the next day the picture was shown on Hot Tunes TV and E News and was all over the web so the whole world knew. They even gave us our own bizarre couple name, Smitchie.

Things got pretty chaotic after that as we had to deal with the constant rumours surrounding us like cheating, saying it was for publicity etc (all of them were just rumours though.) Plus we had to deal with the paparazzi stalking every move we made and selling the photos to get their money and making it the world's business.

Despite that we did manage to get a balance between the public relationship and our intimate moments no one knows about. Plus we had the support of our family and friends so they would often come to our defence when the paparazzi took things too far or when some fans/haters/press would start a new rumour or just say horrible things about us as individuals and as a couple. It was hard but we pulled through.

We always found time to go back to Camp Rock every summer as instructors. The camp had gotten even more popular once they found out that Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres went there. However after our fourth summer at Camp Rock Mitchie went on her first headlining tour to promote her sophomore album making distance another obstacle we had to face...again. I flew out to see her as often as I could though and we talked every night over e-mail, video chat and text.

During Mitchie's tour Connect 3 had decided to take a short break and focus on individual projects. Nate took to producing for other artists and stared in several stage production of classic plays like Les Mis, Jason spent a couple of weeks in the wilderness with his Bird Camp (don't ask me how he found the place cause I don't know) and he would also go visit some schools around the country and teach them how to play guitar and talk about what it's like being a musician and I thought I would work on a solo album so I spent most of my time recording in LA.

Mitchie's tour lasted 4 months. It started in September and finished mid January. She had a break in December so we could spend Christmas and New Years together with our families. Her 2nd album had also been released in December and it went straight to number 1 and had gone Double Platinum here in America, Triple Platinum in South America and Platinum in Canada. To say I was proud would be an understatement.

I released my solo album Fats life in the beginning of February and it went straight to number 1. Mitchie came with me to the midnight release of the album in New York and it was crazy! There were so many fans there that had come from all over the country just for this. It was an amazing night and I'm so happy that I got to share it with Mitchie.

After a year apart Nate, Jason and I decided to work on our fourth album at the end of Mitchie's fifth summer at camp rock. During that time Mitchie had gotten a guest starring role on her favourite TV show. She was so excited and it was so adorable to see her having a fan girl moment when she walked on to the set for the first time.

Anyway all four of us decided to do a world tour together and we went everywhere...literally. We went to Europe, Asia, Australia, and South America and of course America and Canada.

It was during that world tour that we came face to face with our biggest obstacle. You see while we were in the UK I has decided to go explore the area a little bit seeing as Mitchie had an interview/photoshoot and Nate and Jason had gone to visit some museum. I had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping in to me ex girlfriend Jessica Taylor. She was obviously flirting with me and I tried to get away from her but as I moved passed her she forced herself on me and kissed me. I pushed her away but the paparazzi had snapped a photo of us. I met up with Mitchie later and told her what happened and thankfully she believed me and understood what had happened. But that wasn't the end of it. While we were in Scotland she went to see Mitchie and basically told her a load of rubbish like I was still in love with her (Never loved her and never will) and said some things that made Mitchie really insecure and told her a lie that basically stated I lost my virginity to her (total lie, Mitchie is my one and only). Of course Mitchie didn't believe her but then when I was at the hotel she bumped into me and spilt my drink all over her. Jason was with me and he had taken her to our hotel room whilst I went to get another coffee. I got back to my hotel room and she was wearing a one of my shirts and a pair of shorts and was flirting with me. To make things worse Mitchie had come back and Jessica kissed me again. I pushed her off but Mitchie saw the whole thing. Her face looked so broken and tears formed in her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like that. I tried explaining myself to her but she just got so angry she ran away. I tried to go after her but a crowd of fans had gathered around the hotel so I couldn't get past. It killed me to know that Mitchie thought I would cheat on her.

Jessica was still there when I got back to my hotel room. Anger took over and I told her that I hate her and wanted nothing to do with her. I guess she got scared and ran out the room. When she left I tried calling Mitchie but she didn't answer and I broke down crying. It was then Nate and Jason came back and I explained to them what had happened. They told me to give her some time and talk to her before the concert.

Thankfully she turned up an hour before the concert. She looked broken and I still hate myself for ever making her feel like that. Being my stubborn self I didn't wait until after the concert to talk to her and I dragged her into my dressing room hoping to explain but me being my stupid self I used the oldest lines in the book and said "She kissed me." When she didn't believe me I got angry at the fact she wouldn't trust me so we had this huge argument and said things we both regret which led to Mitchie breaking up with me. When she said that it literally felt like someone had ripped my heart out and tore it to shreds.

She still toured with us but we were both broken. We'd put on a facade for our fans every time we performed our duets. Mitchie wouldn't come near me. She stayed on her back up singers' tour bus and in a different hotel room. She avoided me like the plague. I tried to talk to her thousands of times but one of her backup singers would always tell me to get lost.

Every night I cried myself to sleep but after talking to my mom and telling her everything that happened I was determined to make things right.

It had been two weeks after our dreaded break up and we were in Paris, the city of love. We had a rare day off so I put my plan to action. Nate and Jason knew about it so I got Nate and our bass player John to keep her occupied for the day.

I had sneaked into her hotel room and covered her entire room with rose petals. I lit a load of candles and I set up a table on her balcony and arranged for dinner to be brought up. Her room overlooked the Eiffel Tower which added to the romantic feel.

She came into the room as the sun was setting. I stood in the middle of the room holding a dozen roses and a card that said _I'm Sorry. _At first she tried to run but I grabbed her arm and begged her to let me explain. Thankfully she did and I told her everything. And assured her that everything she told her wasn't true and that I was sorry for saying what I said. After what seemed like hours she broke down crying and ran into my arms saying she was sorry over and over again. Tears were leaking from both of our eyes and we held each other for what seems like eternity.

We eventually composed ourselves and I pulled away and gazed lovingly into her eyes. I finally gained enough courage and kissed her with so much passion determined to prove my love for her and to reassure her that I trusted her completely. She eagerly returned the kiss with just as much passion. Sadly air became a necessity and we pulled away.

For the rest of the night we ate dinner and talked about everything. We were together again.

It took a while but we eventually got back to normal and if anything our relationship only got stronger. We had assured our fan that Smitchie was here to stay and we finished the rest of the tour with no drama.

We went back to Camp Rock after the tour and celebrated my 23rd birthday in August. What everyone didn't know was that I had gotten Mitchie and engagement ring before going to Camp. I had already gotten permission from her parents and Connie and mom had even helped me pick it out. No one else knew about the ring and I planned on proposing on her 21st birthday on October 22nd.

Soon enough her birthday came and I was silently freaking our throughout the day but no one noticed. We spent the day with both our parents in LA before going out for dinner. Seeing as it was her 21st and she was legally allowed to drink (we didn't need to go clubbing to celebrate) we simply had a glass of champagne. Afterward I took her to the beach and after gaining the little courage I had left I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me and fortunately she said yes.

Once everyone found out we had a party to celebrate. The press had a field day with the news and surprisingly most of our fans we're really supportive of our engagement.

We had arranged to get married on August 2nd at Camp Rock. I know that sounds really cliché but hey that place holds a special meaning for us. It's where we met, where I asked her out and the place I told her that I loved her when she was 18 years old. So I'm sure you guys can understand why we wanted to start the next chapter of our lives together there.

We had invited our closest family and friends to the wedding and the rest were invited to the reception only. So we had 75 people at the wedding and 300 people at the reception. Nate and Jason were my best men and Frankie was my groom's man, Caitlyn was Mitchie maid of honour and her friend Sierra and believe it or not Nicola as her bridesmaids. As soon as Mitchie came out in her dress I felt tears of joy surface, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. I looked over and saw my both my mom and Connie in tears of joy. We decided to say our own vows and I swear everyone was reduced to tears as we recited them including myself and Mitchie. It was the best night of my life. Every accomplishment I had achieved meant nothing compare to getting the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me.

For our honeymoon I took her to a small island in Hawaii. We were there for two weeks and...Well I'm not really comfortable sharing the details of what we did but let's just say we show each other just how much we love each other and barely left our hotel room.

The next two years were amazing. Both Mitchie and Connect 3 released another album, both of which went straight to number 1 and Mitchie and I got the lead roles in a movie, Live and Love. We were each other love interests so it was easy for us to play the part seeing as we're married. The movie was a hit but we still managed to go back to Camp Rock and teach.

Which brings us back to now? I am currently standing by the lake waiting for my beautiful wife to finish her class. I gazed out at the glorious lake and smiled at the memories Mitchie and I shared here unaware of the presence that crept up behind me.

Suddenly I felt to arms sneak their way around my waist and familiar pair of lips kiss my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss.

"Mmmm Hello beautiful" I whispered and pecked her lips once again.

"Hey handsome" She replied.

I turned my gaze away from her and looked at one of the canoes. Mitchie saw what I was looking at, smiled and grabbed my hand leading me over to our canoe.

Thankfully we got the canoe going without any trouble, I chuckled realising that for the past 7 years we've never managed to go around the lake once without going in circles. But hey circles are never ending like our love and besides it's a Smitchie tradition.

Mitchie broke through my thoughts and said teasingly "Hey, where did you disappear off to?"

Placing the oars down I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers. "Just thinking about my gorgeous wife" I replied. I laughed as I saw a blush creep onto her face. "You know it's funny we've been together for 7 years and you still blush and the simplest compliment" I said and leaned over carefully to kiss her pink cheeks.

She giggled "Well you have that affect on me Shane Grey" She said as her eyes locked on mine.

I kissed her lips and said "Well you clearly have no idea the affect you have on me Mitchie Grey."

I smiled as I said that. I'll never get tired of hearing people call her Mitchie Grey. I saw her blush again and laughed at her shyness.

We stayed on the lake for another hour or so as Mitchie settled herself in my arms, her back resting against my chest as we watched the sunset together stealing kisses every now and then. No words were needed because in this moment it was just us, no campers, no press just me and my wife.

We decided to head back to camp once it got dark and made our way to the Mess Hall for dinner which my mother in law was cooking. She was the permanent Camp rock cook. We got our food and went to sit with Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella, Barron, Sander, Brown and Nate's girlfriend Samantha. If you're wondering what happened to Dana they broke up 5 months after camp. It's safe to say the distance and the hatred her father had for Nate was a huge factor in the break up, but they remained friends.

"Where did you two run off to?" Ella said as we sat down.

"Umm Ella I don't really wanna know what they get up too when they're alone" Caitlyn said sending a suggestive smile towards us.

I laughed nervously and Mitchie blushed but I quickly composed myself and said "Actually Gellar we were watching the sunset in our canoe, so keep that mind of your out of the gutter"

Ella and Samantha awed at this as the guys made gagging sounds. For a bunch of guys in their twenties the still acted like 15 year olds.

We spent the next couple of hours just talking and laughing at some of the ridiculous comments that came out of our mouths and before we knew it, it was almost 10pm. So we made our way back to our cabin. Our cabin was in a secluded area so we had our privacy.

As soon we got in Mitchie went and changed into her pyjamas, well a pair of my boxer shorts and an old shirt. However having my wife change in front of me got me seriously turned on as I went over and wrapped my arms around my wife's waist and kissed her neck. She was in her black lacy bra and well I'm a guy do the math.

I placed several kisses on her neck and collar bone before biting down on the spot that drove her crazy. She moaned as I continued to make my mark before she turned around and kissed me with so much passion. I put my hands under her knees and lifted her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist as I moved us over to the bed and laid her down so that I was hovering over her. Our lips fought for dominance and then Mitchie rolled us over so that she was on top. She removed her lips from mine and placed several kisses on my jaw line, down to my neck as she bit down and I moaned in satisfaction...you know I'm not really comfortable sharing this information with you but it was amazing.

It was after midnight when we finished having fun as we lay next to each other arms wrapped around one another as the sheets were the only thing covering our naked bodies. My hand was playing with a stray lock of her hair as she used her hand to draw random shapes on my chest.

I turned to look at her, kissed her forehead and whispered "I Love You"

She lifted her head "I love you too" She replied.

I sighed thinking about everything we've been through. I honestly cannot picture my life without her.

"What going on in that mind of yours popstar?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am to have you in my life...and how happy I am to know that I'm gonna be a dad in about 8 ½ months." I said. As soon as she heard that she sat up straight completely oblivious of the fact that she is half exposed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

I smiled and placed a hand at the back of her head guiding it to rest on my shoulder as I placed a hand on her stomach.

I turned to look at her. "Mitchie you've been throwing up every morning for the past three weeks and seem fine afterward, you refuse to drink champagne and don't think I haven't noticed how your boobs are slightly bigger." I chuckled at the last part as she gently smacked my chest.

"Are you ok with this? I mean I know that we've always wanted a family but once things have slowed down for us." She said as she absentmindedly traced circles on my chest

I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "Baby, words can't describe how excited I am. I mean yeah thing are still chaotic with our careers but we can easily slow things down. I love knowing that our love has created something so beautiful, something that is a part of us both and that it's with you."

I raised my hand to her cheek wiping away the lone tear that surfaced and kissed her lips gently.

"I also love the fact that I'm gonna be daddy and you are gonna be an amazing mommy" I whispered.

She smiled that beautiful smile and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion that I felt like I was heaven.

She pulled away and snuggled to my side as I draped the bed sheet over us as my arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other covered the hand Mitchie had rested on our baby that was growing every day in my wife's stomach as we fell into a peaceful sleep.

We woke up the next morning at 9am as Mitchie immediately ran into our conjoining bathroom as a result of her morning sickness. I got up and joined her rubbing her back soothingly and moving her hair away from her face. Once she finished I gave her a glass of water. She drank it and then grabbed her toothbrush to get rid of the taste.

We entered the Mess Hall at 9.30 hoping that Mitchie wouldn't get sick again.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll get you some toast." I said and kissed her temple.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't get my own food" she whispered.

I laughed. "Maybe but as your husband I am going to insist you go and sit down" I replied and quickly pecked her lips and went to get us food as my hand lingered on her stomach.

She laughed and I watched her go over to our usual table where everyone except Caitlyn was sat at (Caitlyn's a heavy sleeper if you haven't guessed.) We had decided that we were gonna tell them after Beach Jam seeing as Steve (Mitchie's dad) and my family were coming up later today. I got us some toast knowing Mitchie wouldn't be able to eat anything else without throwing up when I saw Connie standing at the entrance to the kitchen talking to Uncle Brown. She caught my eye and gave me a happy smile that covered her whole face I didn't think much of it she's is a morning person after all.

I sat down next to Mitchie and passed her the toast, she smiled at me gratefully. I rested a hand on her thigh tracing circles with my thumb soothingly.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast Mitchie?" Samantha asked

Mitchie looked at me nervously before answering "Yeah, I haven't been feeling well these past couple of days and I don't wanna risk getting sick in the middle of a class"

"Maybe you should take the day off and get some sleep if you don't feel well" Jason said.

"No, don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow" Mitchie said as she grabbed my hand that rested on her thigh, hoping they didn't know about the baby yet.

"Well, feel better, Mitch." Nate replied.

Mitchie smiled and said "Thanks Nate" and then she proceeded to take a bite out of her toast ending the conversation quickly.

After breakfast we all had to go teach our classes and I gave Mitchie a soft kiss goodbye and went to teach my guitar class for beginners and she went to teach her song writing class.

Mom, Dad, Nicola and Frankie showed up at lunch. Steve had arrived earlier this morning and was helping Connie prepare lunch.

"Shane!" Mom exclaimed as she ran over and gave pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I smiled "Hey mom, I kinda need to breathe" I said as she released her grip.

I then turned to give my dad a hug and smiled when we pulled away. I turned to my Nicola and Frankie who were now 18 and 15 years old and pulled them into a hug much to their displeasure.

"Get off Shane" Frankie complained. I laughed before releasing them.

"Where's Mitchie?" My mom asked but just as I was about to reply I heard the voice of my beautiful wife.

"I thought I saw you guys pull up." Mitchie said as she went and gave my mom and dad a hug.

"Mitchie" Nicola exclaimed as she literally threw herself at her. Since the day they met 5 years ago they have definitely become like sisters which made me happy to know.

She turned and Frankie gave her a bone crushing hug which worried me because I didn't want him to hurt the baby despite the fact he/she is barely the size of my thumb.

After he let her go mom asked where Connie was. I told her she was in the kitchen and so mom dragged dad with her to see Connie and Steve.

Frankie, Nicola, Mitchie and I went down to meet the others by the lake.

The rest of the day passed quickly and it was time for Beach Jam. Following the tradition we started 7 years ago, Connect 3 were scheduled to perform.

I was currently changing into my trademark skinny jeans with a graphic T-shirt and black waistcoat when I spotted Mitchie leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Hey sexy" she made her way over and helped button up my waistcoat.

"Hey yourself" I said as I grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck tenderly as she moaned into my ear but before I could leave my mark she pushed me away.

"Oh no you don't, do you have any idea how much make up I'm wearing to cover up the marks you gave me last night." She said and grabbed my hand leading me to the door.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered seductively into her ear "I could never forget last night. In fact I think I might need a repeat performance tonight" I nibbled on her earlobe before pulling away and saying "I'll have you know I'm wearing the graphic T for a reason seeing as you were so determined to give me as many love bites as I gave you."

She laughed as we made our way over to the stage where everyone was waiting for us. As the campers settled down I gave Mitchie one last kiss letting my hand linger on her stomach before making my way to the side of the stage where Nate, Jason and Brown stood as she went to stand by our families.

I laughed as I heard the screams intensify as Brown introduced us. We played three songs. Play My Music and Fly with Me were the first two and the third one was a surprise for Mitchie.

"Now as you all know, 7 years ago I met my beautiful wife, Mitchie, here and two years ago we ended up getting married here" The screams intensified at this as I smiled and locked eyes with Mitchie. "However I'm sure you guys would be very surprised to hear that my wife was not always confident, she was actually quite shy the first time I met her." I said with a chuckle as I saw Mitchie smile sheepishly. "So I wrote this song during the first year we met, we've never played this song before so I hope you like it, it's called Invisible" I said as the music began to play. Throughout the song I kept my eyes firmly locked onto Mitchie's as I sung the last lines _Girl you're not invisible, you're all that I can see, and my heart slows down"_ I finished the song and everyone cheered as we bowed and got off the stage.

We made our way towards Mitchie and everyone else. As I approached her she gave each of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek, well lips in my case. Everyone congratulated us as we made our way to the Mess Hall.

After dinner the campers retreated to their cabins so it was just Me, Mitchie, Uncle Brown, Nate, Jason, our families, Caitlyn, Sam, Ella, Barron and Sander left.

We were all sat around the fire place as we chatted away. Mitchie was sat on my lap as she turned to look at me and nodded, telling me she was ready. I smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Guys can I have your attention please." I said and everyone turned to look at us. "Mitchie and I have something to say." I paused and felt Mitchie place a hand over mine reassuringly. I took a deep breath and said "Mitchie and I are expecting a baby" I finished as everyone looked at us with a surprised look (except my mom and Connie) followed by a chorus of congratulations as we got up and everyone gave us a hug. Caitlyn, Ella and Samantha squealed and pulled Mitchie into a group hug, which Jason immediately joined, whilst Nate congratulated me.

Dad came over to me and gave me a hug and said "I'm proud of you son." As he pulled away Mitchie made her way over to us and I immediately wrapped my arm around her shoulder. He looked at us both and said "I'm happy for you guys." Before making his way over to Uncle Brown, who was the first to engulf us into a hug.

Nicola and Frankie came up to us next and Nicola squealed "I'm gonna be aunt!" She then crouched down onto her knees so she was level with Mitchie stomach and said "Hi baby! I'm your Aunt Nic. I'm looking forward to meet you" She got up to her feet and gave us another hug before joining Ella, Caitlyn and Sam.

Frankie laughed at her. "I can't believe I'm related to her and I can't believe I'm gonna be an Uncle at the age of 15." He said as he pulled us in for a hug and went to join dad and Uncle Brown.

Steve was next and he had tears of joy in his eyes. "Dad" Mitchie said as he hugged her. "I can't believe my baby's having a baby" He said once he pulled away. He turned his attention to me and said "I'm happy for the both of you. You're gonna make great parents." He gave us both a hug and made his way over to the guys.

Our mothers were the last to approach us and they both had a look upon their faces as if they already knew. "Congratulations" Mom said to us as she gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I looked over to Mitchie and immediately I knew she thought they were acting a bit suspicious. Our moms stared at us with a grin on their faces and I finally said "How'd you guys know?"

They looked at each other before Connie said "Well considering Mitchie always showed up late for breakfast and when she did she only ate toast was the first sign. The second sign was last week when I came to talk to Mitchie and found her throwing up in the bathroom and then appeared to be fine for the rest of the day" Connie said as Mitchie gave her a sheepish smile.

"And the third sign" my mom continued "was at the Beach Jam. Don't think we didn't notice the way your hand was placed over her stomach lovingly. You made it so obvious to us." she said as Mitchie and I looked at each other and smiled before laughing and giving them a hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie" my mom whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed her cheek as I looked over at Mitchie and saw that both she and Connie had tears in their eyes as Connie kissed her cheek.

They smiled at both of us and went to join our dads.

I looked at Mitchie and wiped the tears that had fallen before pulling her into a hug and whispered "I love you" into her ear. She looked up at me and said "I Love you too" before pulling my head down and kissing me lovingly on the lips. I responded eagerly as I heard everyone cheer. We pulled away breathless and rested my forehead against hers and placed a hand over our baby.

My dreams have finally come true and I'm thankful that I get to live it with my gorgeous wife and our unborn baby.

5 Months Later

Mitchie and I were at our home on the outskirts of Dallas. Mitchie had a slight bump which was getting larger every day. We had made one of the guest rooms into the baby's room. It was painted green seeing as we had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. Mitchie had an ultrasound last week and we finally got to see our little baby. As soon as we saw our baby and heard it's heartbeat we both had tears of joy in our eyes.

Mitchie was currently sat on the couch watching The Proposal. The press had found out about the pregnancy last month and thankfully the majority of people supported us. Nate, Jason and I decided to release another album but not to do a tour. I didn't want to miss any part of Mitchie's pregnancy. We recorded the album in the built in studio of our home so I never left Mitchie's side.

"Shane" I heard Mitchie yell. I immediately panicked and rushed to the living room. When I got there I saw Mitchie sitting on the couch with both hands on her stomach. I bent down in front of her and asked "What's wrong?"

She smiled at me, grabbed my hands and placed them on her swollen stomach. I was confused at first until I felt the baby kick. Astonished I looked up at Mitchie and saw her smiling that big smile that could light up any room. I smiled and kissed her on the lips as she placed her hands over mine as the baby kicked again.

I got up and sat next to Mitchie on the couch and lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach and placed my both our hand on her stomach. And that's where we sat for the rest of the day.

3 Months Later

"Just one more push baby" I said to Mitchie as she breathed heavily. "You can do this" I said as she squeezed my hand once again.

Mitchie's water broke at 11am and it was now 5am. We had been at the hospital for 18 hours. Our parents were here as were Nate, Jason, Nicola and Frankie.

"Oh God" I heard Mitchie say as the grip she had on my hand tightened.

"Alright I was you to push on the count of three Mitchie." The doctor said. "One, two, three" The pain in Mitchie's face was something I didn't want to see but I knew in the end we'd have a beautiful baby. After a couple of seconds I finally heard the beautiful cry of our baby. I smiled as tears of joy welled up in my eyes and Mitchie leaned back exhausted. I kissed her forehead as lay on the bed.

I cut the umbilical cord and the doctors took the baby to clean him up.

A moment later the doctor came back and said "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey you have a perfectly healthy baby boy weighing 8 pounds exactly."

She passed the baby to Mitchie and left the room. Mitchie smiled at me tears pouring down her face as she whispered "A boy." I wrapped my arms around her and gazed lovingly at him.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" One of the nurses asked. I looked at Mitchie and she nodded. I smiled.

"Yes. Michael Ryan Grey." I said as I smiled at our little boy.

Two hour later Mitchie was fast asleep. Our families had seen Michael and had gone back home. I sat in the chair next to Mitchie cradling Michael who was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead and turned my attention to Mitchie who was completely exhausted but I had been so proud of her. She is the reason why I have a family, she is the one person that can make me feel like I can conquer anything as long as I had my family beside me. She is my world, my family is my world.

* * *

><p>So love ithate it leave a review and let me know

What was your favourite part?


End file.
